Soul Meets Body
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Situations change making you change. It's inevitable. One of them was just a soul, and the other just a body. Together they are complete. One-shot. Fluff. K . DHr.


**Soul Meets Body**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **HG X DM

**Genre: **romance

**Rated: K+**

**Summary:** Situations change making you change. It's inevitable. One of them was just a soul, and the other just a body. One-shot. Fluff. K+. DHr.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor the song. Only the plot is mine.

* * *

"_But I know our filthy hands_

_Can wash one another_

_And not one speck will remain_

_I do believe it's true_

_That there are holes left in both of our shoes_

_If the silence takes you then I hope it takes me too_

_So brown eyes I hold you near_

_Cause you're the only song I want to hear_

_A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere"_

- - -

_Hogwarts, 7th year_

"And please welcome our two new Head Girl and Boy. Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy." The Gryffindor and Slytherin table were cheering. Both a little concerned about the other Head.

"Ferret-Boy Malfoy? How can _he_ be Head Boy?!" Ron was livid.

"Calm down Ron, I kind of imagined he would be Head Boy... He is after all the best male student in our year." Hermione said putting mashed potatoes in her plate.

"How can you be so cool with it all Hermione? It's Malfoy we're talking about!" Harry was becoming livid.

"I just have new philosophies now. 'Thing change'" She said raising one finger. "'Accept what you can't change.'" Raised second one. "And, the one I like most and believe is the most important: 'Play with the cards you have and make the impossible. Learn to believe in yourself.'" She resumed eating and looked over to the Slytherin table and saw gray eyes looking at her.

- - -

"Know-It-All Granger? How can _she_ be Head Girl?!" Blaise was livid.

"Calm down Blaise, of Course she is Head Girl, I thought everyone would already know it... She is after all the best female student in our year." Draco said putting mashed potatoes in his plate.

"How can you be so cool with it all Draco? It's Granger we're talking about!" Pansy was becoming livid.

"I just have new philosophies now. 'Nothing stays the same.'" He raised a finger."'If you can't change one situation, give up and accept it.'" Raised another. "And the one I like most: 'Play with the cards you have and make the impossible. Learn to believe in yourself.'" He put his fork in his mouth and looked to the Gryffindor table, noticing a pair of brown eyes looking him.

- - -

"Miss Granger, please come with me. I will show you your new quarters." Hermione got up from the table the same moment as Draco, that was following Snape. They walked until the fifth floor and stopped in front of a picture that had a happy couple in it. McGonagall began talking. "Inside you will find a Common Room and a bathroom that you will share. Miss Granger's room in the left and Mr. Malfoy's in the right." She looked over to Snape.

"We will leave you now and you will choose the password." The two professors went away. Hermione and Draco said their choice of password simultaneously and were surprised to see they said the same thing. The couple at the frame smiled and said together opening the door. "'Trust' it is. Welcome." Hermione and Draco walked forward at the same time and bumped into each other. Once they were inside and the door closed the couple in the frame looked at each other and laughed. This year things would be different. They could feel it.

:.: Fin :.:

**A/N:** Hello, this is just a short story I wrote. I was listening to "Soul Meets Body" - by Death Cab for Cutie - and when it got to the part I wrote at the beginning of the story I just got so many ideas out of nowhere really! =D

Anyway, about the story. I just believe that Draco and Hermione could really be... "Soul mates" for lack of a better word. I mean, they are perfect for each other you know? I know, I know, "if they are so perfect for each other then why it took so long for them to see it?" Well... I believe that true love can be right next to you, and that you will only "see" it when something happens and makes you open your eyes. Maybe these thing will never happen and you will never see who your true love is. Maybe it will happen with you and not with the other person and you still won't be happy together. Maybe. Who knows?

Thanks for reading!

Bea~!


End file.
